


Snowball fight!

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 days of stucky, mostly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts
Summary: Bucky was in the middle of a snow ball fight when he accidentally hit a stranger (Steve) in the face.





	

It was the first day of December and already there was snow on the ground. Of course Bucky was going to take full advantage of that and took his sister, Rebecca out early in the morning before his parents were even awake. Yes, Bucky was technically 21. But that didn’t mean he didn’t like to have some fun. Besides, he hardly got to spend time with Becca. After getting dressed in warmer clothes, the two went outside. The sun was just starting to rise making the Earth around them a calm orange color. Bucky took that opportunity to look up at the sky, watching as the snow fell from the clouds. A smile was on the Brunettes face. But that soon went away when he felt the impact of snow hit his head. With a gasp, he turned to face his sister.  
“Oh it’s on now!” He declared as he picked up a handful of the crisp snow and rolled it together to form a ball. The nice smile had turned into an evil looking smirk. His sister ran to hide behind the tree that was at the age of the street. That wouldn’t stop Bucky from getting her though. As quietly as he could, Bucky snuck up to the tree. Some where along the line he had dropped the snow ball. He didn’t need that anymore. Becca either didn’t hear him or didn’t know what he was going to do because she didn’t move from her spot. Which was good for Bucky. He made it to the tree, standing on the opposite side of his sister and began to shake the tree, causing the snow to fall from the branches and not his sisters head.  
Becca let out a shriek as the snow had went down her shirt.  
“Bucky!” She exclaimed as she stepped out from behind the tree. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at the state of his sister.  
“You got a little something on your head” He stated, stifling more laughs. Becca let out a groan as she took the snow that was on her head and threw it at her brothers face.  
The Snow ball fight had officially begun.  
The siblings got on either side of the lawn, both hiding behind some type of object. Bucky was behind a bush while Becca was hidden behind the car. Each prepared their snowballs. Both of the siblings took this snow ball fight seriously, they had each year and so the tradition continued. Normally the game was over when they accidentally hit an empty pot off the porch. Their mother would give them a talk but then each year it was the same thing.  
Once the two were all prepared, Becca called out.  
“On the count of three!” “One… Two… Three!” They said in unison.  
Snow balls began to fly across the front yard, one after the other. Becca successfully hit Bucky in the face an hour into the fight causing him to spit out a mouth full of snow. Becca just laughed at that. She was going to pay. Grabbing multiple snow balls together, he made one giant snow ball.  
“Hey Becca. I give, you win.” He said, standing. The giant snowball hidden by the bush that was in front of him. Becca cautiously rose from behind the car with a raised eyebrow.  
“What are you up to?” She asked, not trusting this behavior.  
“Nothing! That last one just hurt a little. I think I’m going to go in and eat now.” Still, he didn’t move. But Becca did.  
Now Bucky and Becca didn’t see the Blonde man walking by. If they did, maybe Bucky wouldn’t have thrown the snow ball. But nothing was said and Bucky threw the giant snowball hiding the blonde muscly dude right in the head. Becca and Bucky stood in the yard with their mouths agape.  
“I am so sorry.” Bucky said after the shock had settled. Becca ended up falling to the ground in a fit of laughter as blonde muscly dude brushed the snow off his shoulders. Bucky ran over to him.  
“It’s okay.” Muscly man said, eyes meeting Bucky’s.  
The brunette stammered, his eyes had caught him off guard.  
“Can… Can I offer you some hot chocolate to make it up to you?” He questioned, not wanting to be rude.  
“Yeah, I’d like that. I’m Steve.”  
“Bucky. And that is my sister Becca I was aiming on hitting with that snow ball.” Becca waved with one hand as she rubbed her eyes free of tears with the other.  
“Well Bucky, maybe it’s a good thing that snow ball hit me instead.” Steve said with a smile brighter than the sun.  
“I may have to agree with you on that.” Bucky replied, gesturing for Steve to follow him inside the house.  
Well they didn’t break a pot this year!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @Lnfinitystone


End file.
